


Tuesday: Bruce Wayne

by captain_britain



Series: A Week in the Life of Hal Jordan [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_britain/pseuds/captain_britain
Summary: Each day of the week a different member of the Justice League got Hal all to themselves. Today is Tuesday, and it’s Bruce’s turn.Bruce thinks that Hal needs to learn some patience and self control in the bedroom.





	Tuesday: Bruce Wayne

On Tuesday Hal reported to Bruce’s room on the Watchtower as dawn was breaking over Gotham City. Bruce liked to play long games with Hal, and they usually lasted from sunup to sundown, Gotham time, either making Hal come again and again or keeping on the edge of desperation for hours at a time. Just the thought of Bruce’s games was enough to make Hal’s cock thicken in his pants and his mouth water in anticipation. 

Bruce was sitting at his desk studying a pile of casefiles when the door opened to grant Hal admittance. “You’re late,” Bruce didn’t look up as he spoke over the sound of the door sliding shut as Hal stepped into the room.

Hal rolled his eyes. “Boo-hoo,” he said. “You’d be moving slowly too if you’d had a Kryptonian cock up your ass yesterday.”

Bruce didn’t respond and turned a page in his file. “You know what to do,” he said.

Hal rolled his eyes again, bent down, and untied his boots. Bruce had certain… _expectations_ about the time he and Hal spent together, and one of those expectations was that Hal would be ready and waiting for Bruce’s cock when Bruce finally decided to pay attention to him. Hal unbuckled his belt and reached for the hem of his shirt.

“Seems you had fun with Clark yesterday,” Bruce commented, making a note on one of his files as Hal pulled his shirt over his head.

“Yeah,” Hal said from inside his shirt, “He likes seeing me wear his clothes and really went to town on my ass.”

“I know,” Bruce said. “I heard.”

“Oh yeah?” Hal smirked and tossed his shirt away as he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor. “Did it make you horny, Spooky? You get your rocks off to the sound of me being fucked by another man?”

Bruce grabbed Hal’s wrist and jerked him close so Hal was forced to stand between his spread thighs. Hal felt a surge of worry flash through him; had he pushed Bruce too far? But then, Bruce spoke. “I came like a fucking geyser,” he said. “And all I could think about was how much better it would feel to do it inside your ass.” Hal shivered, his eyes dilating at Bruce’s words and smoothed his free hand up Bruce’s chest and around the back of his neck to pull the billionaire up into a kiss. 

Despite having to crane his neck back to kiss Hal, Bruce immediately took command of the kiss. He threaded his fingers through the hair at the back of Hal’s head, using his grip to direct Hal’s movements and hold the Lantern in the exact place he wanted him. When the kiss broke, Hal was out of breath; his hair was mused, and his pupils were blown wide. Having been rendered momentarily speechless, Hal gaped dumbly down at Bruce for several seconds while Bruce smirked in his self-satisfied way.

Bruce gestured towards his bed, “Go on, get yourself ready.” He turned back to the case files on his desk.

There was a bottle of lube on Bruce’s bed when Hal turned to face it. Hal quickly crawled onto the bedspread, popped the top on the bottle of lube, and smeared a generous helping onto his hand. He bent over, making sure that his ass was on full display should Bruce turn around. When Hal reached around to sink a finger inside himself, he found his hole still slightly loose from his time with Clark yesterday, and he was able to slip his finger inside himself easily and quickly follow it up with a second finger and then a third minutes later. 

Hal moaned, spreading his legs wider and lifting his hips higher as he sank three fingers deeper into himself. He got no reaction from Bruce, but Hal knew he had the Bat’s attention. As he stretched himself ready to take Bruce’s cock, Hal tugged idly at his own cock, smearing precum down its length to ease his strokes before reaching up to pinch and tug on his own nipples. Hal’s movements were abruptly stilled as Bruce wrapped a hand around Hal’s wrist, preventing him from thrusting into his own body; Hal froze with one hand pinching at his nipples and three fingers stuffed inside himself, waiting for Bruce’s orders. Bruce pulled Hal’s fingers out of his hole and replaced them with his own. 

“You’re enjoying yourself far too much,” Bruce growled in Hal’s ear. “Can’t have you coming without me, can we?”

“Then get a move on,” Hal said, the challenge in his voice severely undermined by the way his hips moved furiously against the fingers inside him. He handed the lube to Bruce who slicked himself up before sliding his cock along Hal’s crack, the head catching on Hal’s stretched hole. He wrapped his hands around Hal’s hips to keep the Lantern from moving as he lined his cock up and pushed inside Hal in one smooth motion. He stilled for a moment as Hal writhed beneath him and adjusted to his girth, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into Hal’s hipbones and betraying his indifferent nature. When Hal began struggling to move in Bruce’s grasp, the billionaire finally pulled back and began thrusting into Hal’s body.

Hal moved against the mattress with the force of Bruce’s thrusts, and Hal reached for his own dick. Given Bruce’s tendency to ignore Hal’s need until the end of their sessions, it was usually up to Hal to get himself off. The grip on his hips prevented Hal from moving to meet Bruce’s thrusts, forcing him to lie beneath Bruce and take whatever he decided to give him. Hal’s eyes rolled back as Bruce’s thrusts increased in both speed and force and he truly began to take the Lantern. Hal let out a shout as the head of Bruce’s dick moved against his prostate and sent spikes of pleasure through the Lantern.

“Fuck, Bruce I’m so close,” Hal panted, doing this best to buck back into Bruce’s thrusts. Just as he felt the knot of arousal in his stomach wind tight enough to snap, something tight snapped around the base of his dick and abruptly brought him back from the edge. “What the fuck?” Hal stopped moving as he peered down the length of his body at his cock, now held in check by a black cock ring and still bouncing with Bruce’s thrusts. “What the hell, Spooky?” Hal yelled.

“You don’t get to come until I let you,” Bruce said as though he were explaining a business decision rather than stuffing Hal full of his cock. “You need to learn some self control in the bedroom.” Bruce adjusted his thrusts so that he was no longer brushing Hal’s prostate, and Hal groaned in frustration as his orgasam moved further out of his reach. “So, you’re going to wear that cock ring all day. If you can refrain from coming all day then I’ll let you come at sundown.” A particularly rough thrust knocked the air out of Hal’s lungs and sent him sprawling to the bedspread, now entirely at the mercy of Bruce’s thrusts, which were becoming more and more erratic as he neared his own orgasm. 

Hal moaned as Bruce abruptly shoved himself as deeply into Hal as he could, and every muscle in his body tensed as he came inside the Lantern. Hal squirmed as Bruce released inside him, attempting to grind his neglected erection against the mattress. Bruce pulled out of Hal, keeping Hal’s hips up and stationary with a firm grip around Hal’s hips and reached for an item on the bed behind Hal. 

A shiver ran down Hal’s spine when something hard and cool traced his loose hole, and he moaned when Bruce pushed the thing inside him. “What’s that?” Hal gasped out.

“A plug,” Bruce said simply. “I want you open and ready today. I’ll be using you again later.” Bruce’s phrasing sent another shiver down Hal’s spine. One of Bruce’s favorite things to do was to act disinterested while fucking Hal, and Hal had no complaints at all about that particular kink. 

Bruce traced the rim of the plug inside Hal, causing the plug to shift inside Hal and make the Lantern moan. “Get cleaned up,” Bruce ordered. “And remember my rules.”

Hal did his best to gather his clothes off the floor without moving more than he had to as every slight motion he made caused the plug to shift inside him and somehow find even more sensitive places to press and tease. Bruce watched him impassively and made no effort to help him, so Hal assumed he was enjoying watching Hal bend over repeatedly. When Hal finally was finally dressed and his clothes were arranged to cover his erection as best he could, he turned towards the door and was about to leave when Bruce spoke. 

“League meeting is at nine,” Bruce said, turning back to his case files. “Try not to be late.”

* * *

Bruce caught Hal’s wrist as the Lantern attempted to file past him out of the meeting room with the rest of the League. “Bend over,” Bruce said when the door shut behind the last member of the League. He pushed Hal towards the meeting table, and Hal had to stop himself from running to the table.

Hal unbuckled his pants as he went, allowing them to drop to his ankles when he finally reached the table. As per the instructions he was expected to follow every Tuesday, Hal had gone commando that day, so his entire lower half was bare to Bruce’s gaze when he bent over and braced his forearms on the table, giving his rear end an enticing wiggle in the process.

Bruce planted one gauntlet-clad hand in the middle of Hal’s back, forcing him almost flat against the smooth surface of the table. Hal moaned as Bruce took ahold of the end of the plug and ground it deeper inside Hal for a moment before slowly pulling it out to thrust it back inside equally slowly. 

“Have you come yet?” Bruce asked.

Hal shook his head. “No, Spooky, I’ve followed your fucking rules. You gonna let me come now?”

Bruce traced the edge of the plug with his thumb, the rough fabric of his gauntlet making Hal shiver against the table, and hummed. “I don’t think so,” he said. “How many times did you come with Clark yesterday?”

“Three,” Hal admitted. After their first round Clark had pinned Hal’s hips to the bed and sucked him until Hal came down his throat, and later in the day Clark had once again wrapped Hal in his cape and fucked him until all Hal could do was moan and beg.

“Clark’s always too nice to you, letting you come when you haven’t earned it,” Bruce said. “You get to come after I’ve come inside your ass three times,” he decided. “ It seems only fair that I get to take you as often as Clark. I came in you this morning, so you still have to get me off twice before you’re allowed to come.”

Hal heard the sound of metal clinking against metal as Bruce unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down just low enough to free his cock. The plug made a squelching noise as Bruce slowly pulled it out of Hal and set it to the side. Before Hal could protest, Bruce lined the head of his cock up with Hal’s hole and slowly thrust inside for the second time that day. Without giving Hal a chance to adjust to his girth, Bruce began thrusting. A tight grip around Hal’s hips kept him at the perfect height for Bruce to thrust into him, while a hand in the center of his back kept Hal sprawled across the table, barely able to do more than writhe under the billionaire.

Bruce still had the entire Batsuit on. He had only pulled his pants down far enough to get his cock out, and Hal allowed himself to fantasize about the picture they painted for a moment. Bruce had a way of looking larger than he actually was while in the Batsuit, and Hal pictured himself lying prone on the table, completely dominated by the tall, broad figure clad all in black. He pictured turning over, taking hold of the pointed earth’s on Bruce’s cowl and using them to brace himself as Bruce fucked him up against a wall.

Hal was jolted back to reality as a particularly rough thrust from Bruce jerked him across the table. Bruce was thrusting inside Hal with abandon, alternating between quick short thrusts and long, slow thrusts, and Hal’s cock bobbed neglected and red beneath them. Hal tried to push back into Bruce’s thrusts, but his position flat against the table didn’t give him the needed leverage. Bruce made no effort to touch Hal’s cock or hit his prostate when he thrust inside, and Hal’s feet scrabbled against the floor of the meeting room in an effort to gain enough purchase to move against his thrusts. If Bruce felt him moving in his grip, he made no acknowledgement of it. Bruce was treating him as though he was nothing but a warm hole for him to come inside.

Hal loved every second.

“Fuck, yes, Bruce,” Hal yelled. “Fucking give it to me. Fuck me like you mean i-“

Bruce bent over Hal’s back, keeping the Lantern pinned to the table with his chest when he took his hand off Hal’s back, and slapped his newly freed hand over Hal’s mouth. “You talk too much,” he growled, his thrusts not letting up for an instant. Moans and groans continued to fall from Hal’s mouth, but Bruce’s hand ensured that they never made it to the room at large.

Bruce’s thrusts became momentarily erratic before he pressed himself as deeply into Hal as he could and groaned softly as his cock twitched inside the Lantern and he came for the second time. Hal could feel Bruce breathing heavily against his back and took great pleasure at the physical evidence of the effect he had on Bruce. Hal shook Bruce’s now limp hand away from his mouth and twisted around to grin at Bruce. “You enjoy that, Spooky? You enjoy coming in my ass all day?”

Bruce grunted in response, pulled out of Hal, and slid the plug back inside Hal in one smooth motion. While Hal lay flat against the table trying to catch his breath and pull himself back from the edge. Bruce said he wasn’t allowed to come, Hal reminded himself. If he disobeyed Bruce he would get punished, and he wouldn’t even be allowed to come after that punishment. 

“I’ll see you later today,” Bruce promised with a light slap to Hal’s ass. Hal heard his cape brush against the floor as he walked out the door, leaving Hal panting and sweating and rock hard against the meeting table with his pants around his ankles.

* * *

Hal yelped as he toppled forward over the back of the sofa in the common area. Just as he was struggling to right himself, someone pressed themselves up against his ass so that Hal could feel their thick, hard cock resting between his cheeks, and Hal relaxed. “Jeez spooky, warn a guy next time,” he said, wriggling back against what he now knew was Bruce’s erection in an effort to get his feet on the floor. 

Bruce halted his movements with a hand on his back. “Don’t move.” 

Hal froze, his legs still dangling down the back of the sofa, and his forearms braced on the seat cushions. Hal’s dick was trapped uncomfortably between his own body and the back of the sofa, but he knew that this wasn’t for him. He wasn’t meant to come yet. Bruce still had one more load to shoot in his ass before Hal got to even think about coming. 

Bruce’s movements were hurried as he jerked Hal’s pants down far enough to expose his ass to the cool air of the Watchtower again and pulled his own pants down to free his cock. Hal shivered as Bruce thrust his dick between Hal’s ass cheeks, smearing the mess of cum and lube along his crack even more. He slid the plug out of Hal and replaced it once again with his cock before Hal managed to get more than a moan out and thrust lazily into Hal’s body. While his pace earlier in the day had been fast, near desperate, this time he took his time, making sure that Hal felt every single inch of him as it slid in and out of his body. Hal’s toes curled against nothing as his back arched at Bruce’s slow, steady pace.

Other members of the League were still on the Watchtower, any one of them could walk in on the pair at any moment. Hal took a moment to fantasize about what they would do. Would they ignore the two of them? Offer Bruce a helping hand? Stay and get off to the sight of Hal getting stuffed full by a near-fully clothed Bruce? For an instant Hal thought about one of the male members of the League appearing in his field of vision, his dick already hard and straining towards Hal’s lips. Hal would reach out, wrap his lips around the firm length and let them fuck his throat until both he and Bruce came inside the Lantern, Hal’s erection ignored and trapped against the couch. 

Bruce thrust sharply against him, dragging Hal out of his fantasies. His grip on Hal’s hips tightened, and his thrusts increased speed slightly, and Hal knew that Bruce was getting close to coming inside him once again. 

“Fuck Bruce,” Hal gasped, his voice muffled by the couch cushions. “Your cock feels so good inside me. You gonna come again? Gonna get me all messy for the third time today?”

Bruce smacked Hal’s ass, and the Lantern let out a loud, startled moan. Bruce still had his gauntlets on, so he didn’t hit nearly as hard as he could, but the rough fabric scraped against Hal’s skin, sending shivers down Hal’s spine. The force of Bruce’s thrusts increased until he was jerking the couch forward every time he thrust into Hal.

Hal could hear Bruce grunting quietly as he drove himself deeper into Hal’s body. “That’s it Bruce, give it to me. Make me take it. Anyone could see us in here, could see you dominating me, forcing me to take everything you give me. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, you kinky bastard. You’d like to have an audience watch you fuck me stupid. Come on Bruce, give it to me; mess me up; you know you want to.” Hal’s voice hitched with every thrust that jerked him against the fabric of the couch.

Bruce let out a louder groan as he stiffened and came for the third time that day. Hal moaned at the feeling of Bruce’s cum entering him and rolling down his thighs. Bruce gave a couple more shallow thrusts to make sure that every drop had entered Hal before pulling out and once again slipping the plug into Hal’s hole. He smirked as some of his cum leaked out as he pressed the plug in as deeply as he could.

Hal sagged against the couch, panting heavily as Bruce zipped his cock back into his pants. “Get yourself cleaned up, Hal,” he said as he walked away. “Don’t want anyone seeing you like this, do we?” Bruce took a moment to appreciate the sight of Hal draped over the back of the couch, ass in the air and smeared with Bruce’s spending’s, looking like he had been ridden hard and put up wet. With a small, satisfied smile, Bruce turned and swept out of the room.

* * *

At sundown Hal returned to Bruce’s room to find him lounging back on his bed, completely nude. He had a thick book in one hand, and was idly stroking his erection with the other. 

“You’re late,” he commented, turning another page in the book.

“Fuck you,” Hal bit back. “I’ve been hard for almost twelve straight hours. I can barely walk. I’ve been reciting the Periodic Table for hours trying not to bust my nut for the past four hours. If  
I don’t come soon I’m gonna go insane.”

Bruce hummed disinterestedly, swiping his thumb over the head of his dick as he continued idly playing with himself.

“Come on, Bruce,” Hal was almost whining. “You came in my ass three times, so now it’s my turn.”

Bruce looked at him for the first time since he entered the room and closed his book over his thumb to keep his place marked. “If you want it,” he said, gesturing to his throbbing erection, “then come and get it.”

Hal shucked his pants and pulled off his shirt as he crossed the short distance to Bruce’s bed. He reached behind himself to pull the plug out but stopped as Bruce raised a hand. “Not yet.”

Hal groaned in frustration. “What now, Spooky?”

“Why don’t you get me nice and wet first? After all, you love having my dick in your mouth, don’t you?”

Hal tried to hide the fact that his mouth started watering at Bruce’s suggestion, but the smirk that crossed Bruce’s face told him that he didn’t do a very good job. Hal lowered his face to Bruce’s cock, letting his breath ghost over the head for a moment before sticking his tongue out and lapping at the pre-cum gathered at the slit. He opened his mouth and enveloped the head of Bruce’s dick, sticking his tongue out to lick further down his shaft as one hand came up to roll and fondle Bruce’s balls. Inch by inch, Hal took more of Bruce’s length into his mouth until his nose was pressed against Bruce’s hips and Bruce’s cock slid deeply into his throat.

Hal pulled back and bobbed his head up and down along Bruce’s length, letting his free hand stroke the parts of Bruce that he couldn’t swallow. He released Bruce’s cock entirely and licked a stripe up the underside from base to tip before taking the length back into his mouth, the hand that was fondling Bruce’s balls now tickling at the sensitive skin behind his sac.

Bruce looked at Hal down the length of his body, the way his mouth stretched so red and pretty around his cock and his hips humped at the mattress, driving his cock against the bedspread. “Do you want to come?” Bruce asked.

Hal nodded desperately around the cock in his mouth. He was flushed halfway down his chest, his cock hanging heavily below him, precum dripping slowly from the slit onto Bruce’s bedspread. 

“Beg me.”

Hal pulled off Bruce’s cock with a wet pop and replaced his mouth with his hand, stroking him slowly. “Please Bruce, I’ll be so good for you. Don’t you want to see how good you make me feel? I can feel your come still inside me and it’s driving me crazy. I’m so hard, Bruce. I bet I could come untouched. Do you want to see that? See me come all over myself just because your cock makes me feel so good?”

“How do you want to come?” Bruce asked, interrupting Hal’s babbling.

“On your cock,” Hal said immediately. “I want to come with your cock inside me.”

Bruce gestured at his erection and raised an eyebrow. “Then go ahead.”

Hal reached behind himself and pulled out the plug that he had spent all day cursing. He tossed it to the side as he wrapped a hand around Bruce’s cock and lined it up with his hole. “This is the fourth time I’ve had you inside me today,” Hal said as he began sinking down onto Bruce’s cock. “But somehow I love it just as much as I did this morning.” 

Hal sank slowly onto Bruce’s cock, savoring every inch as it slid inside him. He could see the way Bruce’s eyes followed his movements, and his toes curled against the mattress as he finally came to rest with his hips pressed flush with Bruce’s. “You like seeing me on your cock?” Hal said. “You like impaling me with your cock and fucking me within an inch of my life.” Hal wrapped a hand around his own cock and jerked it slowly, the black cock ring standing out in stark contrast to his skin.

“Yeah that’s right,” Bruce said, his eyes fixed on the place where his length disappeared inside of Hal. “You take it so well, Jordan. Such a good little cock slut for me.”

Hal moaned at Bruce’s words. It was the first time all day that Bruce had shown any interest in their little game, though Hal knew that he had been hard and leaking all day with the knowledge that Hal was wandering around plugged full of his cum. Hal smiled, “You gonna give it to me, Bruce? Gonna give me what I need?”

“How about you do some of the work for once,” Bruce ground out. “You fuck yourself on my cock. If you want to come you make yourself come on my cock.” Bruce turned back to his book.

Hal’s hips began moving, rocking back against Bruce’s cock as he rode the billionaire at a pace that, at any other time, would be punishing. Hal’s hips moved faster and faster as he chased his orgasm. He felt the knot of arousal wind tighter and tighter in his stomach, and he knew his orgasm was finally only a few thrusts away. “Bruce, plese,” he panted. “Take it off.”

“Have you earned it?” Bruce turned another page in his book

“Yes, please!” Hal cried desperately. “I’ve been so good all day, please let me have this.”

Bruce finally closed his book fully and swept his gaze down Hal’s body, from his flushed face and heaving chest to his red, leaking cock and straining thighs. “You have been a good boy today, haven’t you. You’ve been so patient, and you didn’t ask me to come all day. I think you’ve earned a reward.” He unclasped the cock ring from Hal’s dick and set it aside. “So go on, Hal, come for me.”

Hal tossed his head back, braced his hands on Bruce’s chest, and let out a shout as he dropped himself fully onto Bruce’s cock and came all over his own chest. Bruce gripped the underside of Hal’s thighs and lifted him off his dick before Hal had even finished coming. He sat up, wrapped a hand around his own dick, and began jerking himself at a rapid pace. “You look so good coming untouched on my cock, Hal,” he growled into Hal’s ear. “Like you belong on my lap, impaled on my cock and coming at my command. You love it, don’t you, you little slut.” Hal nodded helplessly as Bruce set him down on the bed between his spread legs.

Bruce grabbed a fistful of Hal’s hair and jerked his face down to be level with his cock. “Open your mouth,” he growled, his hand moving faster and faster along the length of his cock.

Hal obeyed, his tongue coming out to lap lightly at the tip of Bruce’s cock. Bruce tipped his head back against the headboard with a groan, his hips thrusting up into his fist as Hal’s breath washed over the sensitive head of his dick. “Come on, Bruce,” Hal murmured. “Come all over my face. Mark me with your come so Clark can smell you on me, so everyone knows I sucked your cock today.”

Bruce wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and squeezed, milking himself for every drop as he came across Hal’s face. Some of it splashed into Hal’s mouth, and the Lantern eagerly swallowed it as the rest landed on his cheeks and forehead. Bruce leaned forward, smeared his fingers through the mess on Hal’s face, and pressed them into Hal’s mouth. The Lantern grinned as he sucked the cum off Bruce’s fingers and crawled up Bruce’s body to press a kiss to the billionaire’s lips. Bruce allowed Hal to control this kiss, opening his mouth to Hal's ministrations and pulling him closer to his chest.

Bruce pulled the covers back and helped Hal crawl under them before retrieving a wipe from the bedside table to clean Hal’s face and torso. “How do you feel?” Bruce asked softly, brushing Hal’s hair away from his face. 

Hal hummed happily, a sleepy smile on his face. “Tired,” he said, “good, but tired.”

“I didn’t hurt you?”

“Hell no Spooky, that was great.There’s so much cum inside me right now It’s gonna take forever to clean up.”

Bruce climbed back into bed, covering both of them with the blankets and retrieving his book as he let Hal snuggle closer to him. “Well,” he said, “I’m sure you’ll find someone to help you with that.”

Hal smacked half-heartedly at Bruce’s chest and settled down for a well-deserved nap.

“Hal?”

Hal grunted to show he was listening, the warmth surrounding him quickly dragging him towards unconsciousness.

“Try to be on time next week.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new series I’m doing because I’m garbage and I couldn’t get the idea out of my head. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> There’s going to be 7 main works each with a different pairing, and then a collection of Bonus Days which will either have new pairings or allow me to revisit past pairings.


End file.
